I can not lie to you
by LittleDraco
Summary: Chris couldn't handle lying to Piper about the truth. a broken son in need of his mother. set the night of oh my goddess. cute little moment between mother and son


**Disclaimer: no one belongs to me and I just deal with it. **

It was a big day and Chris stood there at the bottom the stairs just staring at the floor, the pain and emotion could have been deadly to any empath who felt it. It was lucky that his aunt Phoebe isn't one yet.

Chris was looking at the ground to where a memory that had been kept playing all day over and over, it was the place where he heard the words of his mother just before her last breath.

Piper was in the kitchen cooking dinner for herself and Wyatt, while Phoebe and Paige were out at P3 having a girls night together.

Chris snapped out of his thought and headed up stairs to Pipers bedroom.

Looking around in the bedroom Chris picked up one of the pictures of Piper and Leo of their wedding. Chris sat at the end of the bed just looking at the picture letting all the memories come back.

At first a single tear flowed down his face as he fell back lying on the bed holding on to the picture. Within seconds Chris face was bright red from crying.

Piper had placed Wyatt down for the night and walked over to her room only to find Chris curled up and crying, the strong man she had known all day, was now a little helpless boy, alone from the future with no family.

Piper quietly walked over to him, stopping when she heard his cry "mommy" it was faint but Piper still hear it and it melted her heart seeing anyone cry for a parent. Slowly sitting on the bed Piper noticed Chris had her and Leos wedding photo, but why?

"Chris" hearing a voice Chris bounced up and looked over his shoulder to see Piper sitting there she placed one hand on his leg and whipped the tear away with one finger.

"Chris what's wrong?" Piper asked she sat there looking at the boy.

"I know I shouldn't change the past but I can't lie to you, I could never lie to you." Chris started taking in a big breath trying to stay calm

"Chris, what have you been lying to me about?" Piper asked softly Chris looked at her bracing himself.

"I haven't been able to see you since my fourteenth birthday, and it wasn't easy seeing you again even if it's the past. I could never lie to you, mom." Piper could tell he wasn't lying not about this. He was her son.

"Mom, do hate me for lying to you?" Chris looked at his mother hoping it will be alright Piper looked shocked but happy at the same time.

"Chris you told me the truth and I understand why you lied to me about it. Want stay here, its probably better than where ever you have been staying. Wait where have you been staying." Piper asked now being a concerned parent. Chris looked at her and replied "I've been sleeping on the couch in the backroom of P3."

"Have you eaten since you have been to the past?' it was a far question. Chris didn't reply. Piper grabbed his hand and pulled him down stairs and Chris couldn't help but smile at his mother as he was forced down in to the seat "ok what do you want to eat, what's your favourite meal." Chris stayed silent "come on Chris, I may be your mother from a different time, but I'm not letting any child of mine go hungry, in any time , so tell me or I will force feed you everything in this kitchen." Piper begged for an answer, and eventually Chris caved

"fine, banana and choc chip muffins, you used to make them all the time until you realized that the moment they were out of the oven I would orb them to me and eat them before you knew they were gone." Chris replied and seconds later Piper had all the ingredients out for them and both of them smiled.

"Want to make them with me?" Piper asked as Chris stood up and began to mix.

Xxxxxx

An hour later and Piper and Chris were sitting in the couch in her room eating there third, but sixth for Chris

"Chris, what's Wyatt like, in the future?" Piper asked but soon regrated seeing the look on Chris's face the moment Wyatts name was mentioned.

"Chris?"

"Wyatts the reason I'm, here. Mom someone turned him evil just before I was born. I need to stop them I want my brother back, mom I want this family back." Piper didn't want to know the rest of the story.

"For as long as Leo is gone in elder land you are sleeping in my bed." Piper pled she wasn't going to let her son live at the back of a club.

"But I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed" Chris replied.

"I'm not going anywhere Chris; I can tell you've had it bad for a while now and I'm sure on one thing…. You can't say no to me." Chris gave in he got up from the couch and climbed into the bed under the sheets and looked to his mother both smiling "mommy, it had a bad dream can I sweep with you." Chris asked in a childish voice. Piper climbed in with him

"You're a big momma's boy aren't you?"

"Never stopped being one"


End file.
